Going home
by Kpolk87
Summary: Barry learned that time travel is possible – what happens the first time he gives it a try? Snowbarry
1. prologue

**Going Home.**

-  
Author: kpolk817  
Twitter: kpolk817  
Summary: Barry learned that time travel is possible – what happens the first time he gives it a try?

Big Shout out to Caitlin51 on for beta reading my first story! It has to be painful lol Go check out her page and read her work! It's amazing!  
-

Everyone was right about me that night, the night I was struck by that lightning. It wasn't an accident. The man in the yellow suit (or the reverse flash as he likes to be called) said that we had been at this for a very long time... and boy was he right.

You see that bolt of lightning that hit me... well, it was me. Except that it was me from another time - a future flash, a future Barry Allen.

It seems like it was my destiny to grow up looking for and believing in the impossible without knowing that one day I would become the impossible. Since the day I was struck by lightning, the whole world has changed. Heroes have emerged to help protect and save the people of the world while others have used their gifts to cause destruction.

My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. I am The Flash.

Author's Notes : Thanks for checking out my story! If you like what you are reading please feel free to give me a review or hit me up on twitter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Going Home**

-  
Author: kpolk817  
Twitter: kpolk817  
Summary: Barry learned that time travel is possible – what happens the first time he gives it a try?

Big Shout out to Caitlin51 on for beta reading my first story! It has to be painful lol Go check out her page and read her work! It's amazing!

-

Chapter One

"Barry watch out! You can't get hit by that lightning,man. There is no telling how your body would react, after all, the first time put you in a coma remember?" Cisco said with concern in his voice, watching his friend over the live feed.

"I know Cisco, I just can't believe this is for real - I watched Martin get shot right in front of me the first time I put on my suit."

"You mean OUR suit!" Cisco blurted out.

"You really got to let that one go man, I watched Joe shoot this guy not even five feet from me that night." Barry replied as he dodged wave after wave of lightning bolts being thrown down at him by a man Cisco called "Weather Wizard," a man he presumed was dead.

This time it was different - Martin was not looking to rob banks. Now he was after one thing: revenge. He was seeking out the Flash for revenge for foiling his plans. That's when things started to go black - something was wrong, The last thing I can remember was hearing Dr. Wells yelling at me to watch out before it all went black.

The next thing I can remember is waking up in my usual bed at Star Labs, but something was off though. I usually woke up to a raging Dr. Snow yelling at me about how I take too many risk then her rambling on about having to always patch me up. To everyone else in the room it might seem like she was yelling at me but over time we both have recognized it as her way of showing that she cares about me.

After looking at the clock on the wall I was now really confused as it said 8:30 am - it would seem I was out all night. But that clock had to be wrong. First, there was no yelling or scolding at me and now she was late? I must be stuck in a bad dream or something, because, if I have learned one thing out of this whole journey so far it's that Caitlin Snow is never late. Well there is that and this cute thing she does with her lips when something is bothering her but that's a different story.

What I did wake up to thought was funny in itself: Joe and a drooling Cisco passed out in chairs across the room from my bed. From the looks of it they had been there all night, as both the men were woken from their slumbers by the entrance of Dr. Wells.

" Good morning Mr. Allen, I'm glad to see it didn't take you nine months this time to wake up."

" Wait what? What happened to me last night? I remember chasing Martin and then things went black." Barry said while kicking his feet off the bed as he prepared to try to stand.

" Well Barry it seems your glucose levels spiked, and when they did, you passed out again just like before and your body shut down. After you passed out you were struck by the lightning that Martin was hurling down on you. We assume he thinks he must have killed you since you looked dead and he didn't bother to check. Be thankful that he isn't the brightest meta human you have faced so far otherwise you might not be alive now." Harrison said as he reversed his wheelchair, spinning off to another section of the lab.

Turning towards the direction of Cisco, Barry asked " So why didn't Caitlin tell me about my vitals when I was out there? I could have backed off; I mean she is the one who tells me I take to many risks as it is."

" Well she probably would have, if she was here that is." a still groggy Cisco muttered.

After rubbing his eyes, Cisco explained "She left with Ronnie after his return that night and hasn't come back in yet. No answer on her cell either."

Barry could only tell himself that he couldn't blame her. She just got Ronnie back - the person she loves and the person she wants to spend her life with - but at the same time they are supposed to be a team.

About the time Barry began to try to stand, the sliding doors open to the lab revealing Caitlin and Ronnie entering. The moment their eyes met she knew - she could tell that something was not right.

"Barry? Barry are you ok? What happened? Did Dr. Wells have you run any tests? What are his vitals?" Caitlin asked with concern in her voice as she looked Barry over.

"His vitals are fine Dr. Snow. It would seem Barry is just fine. Lucky and just fine it seems." Dr. Wells said from across the lab as he looked at his tablet.

"Jesus Barry! I can't leave you alone for one night can I?" Caitlin rambled off while going over the test results Wells had handed her.

As Ronnie made his way over to Barry, he commented " Man I haven't seen anyone make her that mad since, well I guess me when I first met her. Barry, I wanted to thank you for helping me and Dr. Stein - without you we would still be under that bridge."

As the two men shook hands Cisco piped in claiming his victory, " Did I call that or what Barry! I told you man that you and Ronnie sure do know how to make her mad."

If looks could kill then Cisco would be dead after the icy stare Caitlin shot him. Not wanting to be in those cross hairs all Cisco could mutter was a "Sorry" as Ronnie and Barry looked on with a laugh.

"Caitlin, are you ready to go? This place still kinda gives me bad memories for the time being." Ronnie asked, walking out of the room with Barry watching from the bed.

"Um yeah, once second, just let me ask him a few more questions then I'll be ready." Caitlin said, looking over her shoulder back at Ronnie.

"Actually that's perfect. Ronnie, can I borrow you for a min?" Cisco asks walking towards the sliding doors.

"Yeah sure man let's go and let her finish up here."

As the two friends walked out, Barry was happy that Cisco had recovered a member of his self-created family back. Looking back towards Caitlin, he met her eyes and in those eyes he saw her concern.

"Barry are you sure you're ok? You know I worry about you. I can stay if you want me to look over you for a while." Caitlin asked as her hand covers Barry's.

" I'm going to be fine, Caitlin, besides you should spend time with Ronnie don't you think? I mean this is what you wanted - for him to be back - right?" Barry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

" It's complicated, I guess, but I'll catch up with you after we talk and see how you feel ok?" Caitlin let go of Barry's hand, immediately missing the warmth and comfort.

"Sure I would like that. I guess I should try to get some rest, you know doctor's orders right?" Barry said with a smile. " I'll see you tonight at Jitters around eight?"

"I'll be there" Caitlin said with a smile as she walked out of the room.

As Barry leaned his head back on his pillow, he can't help but think that something had changed. He can't' put his finger on it but something definitely had changed.

Author's Notes : Thanks for checking out my story! If you like what you are reading please feel free to give me a review or hit me up on twitter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Going Home**

-  
Author: kpolk817  
Twitter: kpolk817  
Summary: My take on what happens when barry first travels thro time after episode 15 of the tv show.  
-

Chapter Two

"So Cait, do you wanna tell me what all that was about back there? If I didn't know any better I would have said that it was me in that bed you were talking to." Ronnie says uncomfortably, stirring in his chair at their favorite restaurant.

Looking into Ronnie's eyes she didn't know how to really explain it - how do you tell your fiancé who you thought was DEAD for a year that you have a connection with another man? Barry had been the one person who had managed to get himself behind her walls, something not even Dr. Wells or Cisco was able to do, but Barry had found a way.

Barry made her smile again , finally bringing back the Caitlin that Cisco and Dr. Wells knew before the accident. Granted at times he was pig-headed, and not to mention stubborn. She swore that sometimes he was trying to give her a heart attack before she turned thirty years old. But then there were the smiles, the laughter, the corny jokes that she always made her smile and laugh.

All of those things aside, the one thing Barry always gave her and everyone around him was hope. You would never know it from the outside but Barry had seen so much more tragedy and pain in his life more than others would see in a lifetime, yet you would never know it. He always looked for the good in people. He was always playing the hero with or without the mask.

" Ronnie, I thought you were dead, I grieved for you for a year, I was there with your parents mourning your death. Barry lost his mother so we both shared that feeling of what it is like to lose someone you love."

" I know things have been rough on you Cait, but I am back now. Why don't we leave Central City -we can go anywhere you want, start over again, start fresh."

With a confused look on her face Caitlin replied " But this is our home, Ronnie. My job is here, my friends are here and they need me. I felt lost for so long after the accident , but when Barry woke up and he became the Flash I felt like I had a purpose again. We are helping people Ronnie. We are saving people just like you did that night. Besides we still don't fully know all the side effects of you separating from Dr. Stein. If something was to happen then what would we do?"

Ronnie set his fork down on his plate as he reached for her hand.

"I guess things really have changed in a year now haven't they? The woman I left wanted nothing more than to get away with me, and be on a beach somewhere having drinks, but now you don't wanna leave at all. I'm so sorry I left you Cait and I can't imagine the grief it put you through. I understand if you need time to think things out. Just know that I'll always be that man running into the pipe line for you. I love you Caitlin and I always will. I think I'm going to get some air, maybe take a walk and take things in. I'll meet you back at the apartment." And with that Caitlin watched Ronnie get up from the table and walk out the door.

Placing her head in her hands, feeling a headache fast approaching, she knew she needed that coffee. It had been two long tiring days. After waving down the waiter for her check she pulled out her phone, selecting Barry's name and sending him a text. " Jitters? I could really use that cup of coffee now."

A smile creeps across her face as she looks down to see Barry's reply. " Sure Cait, anytime ya know I'll be there."

Since Jitters was only a couple of blocks away she decided to just walk, think things through, and clear her head. The walk from the restaurant to Jitters gave her time to really sort through her thoughts.

She told herself that the reason she couldn't leave the city was because of the team, and while that was true there was also something else. For months now, she and Barry had danced around the subject - all the little looks, the smiles , being able to finish each other's sentences or knowing what the other was thinking. Was she looking too far into it or could there be something more there than just a friendship? Could it be one-sided? What if he didn't feel the same way?

Barry was seeing Linda but it was a relationship built on lies - every time he had to run out on a date because of a meta human or a catastrophe was just another excuse he had to make to cover where he had been. It was all built on lies and she knew deep down that's not what Barry wanted.

She was sure about one thing though - she was right when she told him that sometimes he needs saving too. He is just one man at the end of the day, after all, one man who is trying to carry the weight of the entire city squarely on his shoulders.

As she approached Jitters she could see Barry in their usual spot through the window with her coffee already on the table across from him waiting on her. She had so many questions and she needed honest answers.

As she reaches for the door his eyes met hers and he cracked one of his classic Barry smiles.

"Barry we need to talk." Caitlin said, taking a sip and letting the strong coffee wash over her taste buds.

Authors Notes :

So I just wanna say you guys and gals are amazing! Plz go to Caitlin51's Page and check out her amazing Snowbarry and Olicity work as well! If you guys enjoy the story so far plz feel free to review! We Would love to see what you guys think so far and ways to improve! I hope the next chapter will be up in the next few days!


	4. Chapter 3

**Going Home**

-  
Author: kpolk817  
Twitter: kpolk817  
Summary: Barry learned that time travel is possible – what happens the first time he gives it a try?

Big Shout out to Caitlin51 on for beta reading my first story! It has to be painful lol Go check out her page and read her work! It's amazing!  
-

Chapter Three

" You know I'm... well, let's just say I can be very guarded at times, right?" Caitlin looks down as she runs her finger along the top of her coffee cup.

" Yeah you have been that way pretty much since I met you, but there are times when I see those walls come down, if only for a little while." Barry said with a smile.

"All things considering though, I don't think anyone can blame you, not with everything that's happened. I mean you lost the person you loved the night of the accident, you had to make yourself move on without him in your life. That itself is not easy for anyone to do, Caitlin. Then once you seem to have picked up the pieces you found Ronnie again only for it to not really be Ronnie but Dr. Stein sharing Ronnie's body. It sounds like something out of a comic book." Barry said, trying to comfort her.

"Look I might be the fastest man alive, but you are Caitlin Snow, you are the strongest person I know, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

Upon hearing his words Caitlin couldn't help but give him a thankful smile.

"Speaking of Ronnie, how is that working out? I know you're excited to have him back now so no offense, but why are you sitting here with me at Jitters when you just got him back? Is something wrong?

"Well that's why I wanted to talk to you , see since Ronnie and Dr. Stein split Ronnie doesn't seem himself. Something is different and, honestly,Barry we have never seen anything like this before - what if their separation isn't permanent? Barry I don't know if I can go through that kind of heart ache again."

" You're right - we don't really know what's going to happen. We haven't seen this kind of situation before."

"I don't think I could handle loosing Ronnie again after getting him back but I'm afraid we can never have a normal life anymore. We have both changed over this last year and I feel like we are going down different paths. Funny thing is he asked me if I would move away from Central City with him tonight at dinner , move some place new and start fresh."

Leaning forward, hanging on her every word, Barry thought to himself that she couldn't leave right? She was part of the team, they need her, but most of all he needed her. She was right that things had changed even if it was just his feelings.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I couldn't leave the city since my job is here , my friends are here , and we are protecting the city and saving people. I can't just turn my back on that because people need us.

Finally able to breathe after what seemed like a lifetime Barry let out a sigh of relief.

" You're right Cait, we do great things , we help and save people every day and I know that I… well, I mean we couldn't do it without you."

"Of course you couldn't. Who else would patch you up every time?" Caitlin asked, smiling.

"That's only one of the reasons why I asked you to come here Barry. There is something important I need to ask you, and I need you to be honest with me when you answer ok?"

"Um ok sure Cait, what is it?"

"First, how are you and that girl from the bar? Lindy? Laura?"

A smile appeared as Barry asked " You mean Linda?"

"Yeah her, What's the deal with her? How's that going?"

"Um, well to be honest we decided to not see each other anymore. I thought I could manage both a relationship and being the Flash. Truth is I can't. It's not fair to expect someone else to be okay with my secrets and with my leaving at a second's notice all the time. Maybe Oliver was right, maybe guys like us don't get the girl. He said guys like us are meant to be alone."

"I don't think that's true I just don't think you have a girl who accepts you for who you are, Barry. At the end of the day Barry Allen is the real you, the person who defines you, not the Flash. Even heroes need saving sometimes Barry."

"So are you ready for questions?"

"Yeah I think I am."

"Ok well Barry I wanna know if there is something between us. All the little looks , the moments we share, I know we are both part of the team, but Barry I feel like there is something else bigger between us. You got me out of my shell, made me feel like I have a purpose again. I know we are friends, but these feelings I have, well they could be more. I just need to know if I'm way off base with this and if they are only one-sided. I need to know before this heads down a road we can't get off. I know Ronnie is back but he isn't the Ronnie I knew before the explosion and I have accepted that. I just have to tell him that I can't be with him anymore even though I think he knows and feels the same way. I don't put myself out there like this.. So even if it is one-sided I need to know."

Barry could see the look in her eyes - Caitlin had just opened herself up to him. She was vulnerable, her walls fully down.

"Oh god it is one-sided isn't it? God I'm such an idiot."

"What? Oh no sorry that was just a lot to take in." Barry snapped out of his train of thought, realizing that he had been silent.

While he was taking a moment to collect his thoughts , both were startled by the sounds of their phones going off. Both phones said the same thing - Weather Wizard was attacking the city.

Grasping her hand Barry gave it a gentle squeeze, running his thumb over the top of her hand.

"I do have answers for you , and no Cait it's not one-sided. I'll answer all your questions, but now there is something we have to do."

Both nodded in agreement they headed out of Jitters into a side ally where Barry scooped Caitlin up into his arms, feeling her lay her head on his chest as he rushed them to Star Labs.

Thanks for the reviews! All amazing! I wanna stay true to the tv characters so if I kinda move away from that let me know! Check out caitlin51's work as well she is amazing! Question for the readers would you care for longer chapters or does this seem like a good spot? Questions or comments plz feel free to review or tweet me!


	5. Chapter 4

**Going Home**

-  
Author: kpolk817  
Twitter: kpolk817  
Summary: Barry learned that time travel is possible – what happens the first time he gives it a try?

Big Shout out to Caitlin51 on for beta reading my first story! It has to be painful lol Go check out her page and read her work! It's amazing!  
-

Chapter Four

Upon their entrance, accompanied by a gust of wind, Barry and Caitlin found Joe, Cisco, and Dr. Wells all turned towards the TV, which was broadcasting the local news. The reporter was currently stating that the "Weather Wizard" had begun to work his way towards downtown and the police precinct.

"Guys we have to put an end to this - look at how much damage he is causing and how many people he has hurt. I know a lot of things are different now but how can a man come back from the grave? I watched you shoot this guy five feet from me!" Barry interrupted the TV to exclaim.

"Well Barry that's the thing, Dr. Wells and Cisco have a theory that it's not actually Martin. They think it's his twin brother. The night of the particle accelerator, when they both tried to get away from the city, there were in a plane. Central City PD found the plane wrecked in a field three miles outside the city. They never found the bodies of the men inside. Now with that information we know you already took down one of the brothers on the first night you became the Flash." Joe said, rubbing his temples.

"Well if he did have a twin then it could explain why he has powers like his brother. Well besides the lightning... that's a new one." Caitlin said as she pulled up Barry's vitals on her screen, knowing he wouldn't just stand there and watch people get hurt.

"So he came back to the city to take revenge on the people who killed his brother that night. It would explain why he picked a fight with me and it also explains why it looks like he is going towards the police precinct. I have to stop him before he wipes out the city."

Within mere seconds Barry changed into his suit and was about to rush out of Star Labs before Dr. Wells could stop him.

" Barry you need to be careful - we know for a fact he has more control over his powers then his brother did when we took him down. He is also seeking revenge and someone like that can get desperate and, well, desperate people do crazy things. "

And just like that with only a simple nod and wink towards Caitlin, Barry was gone.

As Barry got closer to downtown, everything went quiet. It was like he was in the eye of a hurricane. Everything was calm and peaceful, right up until he saw Martin standing in the middle of the street.

Skidding to a stop Barry out to him, " It's over Martin, now let's end this peacefully while we still can."

Still looking down at the road Martin replied, " We both know there is no way this is going to end peacefully. You and detective Joe West killed my brother. I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM! I'm going to take care of you first then go after the detective. "

With just a small gesture, Martin created a wind that sent Barry back two city blocks before crashing into a police cruiser, shattering the windows and leaving a busted door with Barry's imprint where he landed.

"Barry you got to keep moving you just broke two ribs. He is a lot more powerful than his brother." Caitlin called out into his ear piece.

Pulling himself away from the door Barry could only mutter " That's easier said than done you know!"

Rushing back towards Martian, Barry was hit with another gust of wind this time so sharp it left cuts on his exposed cheeks. Trying to get closer, Barry could feel himself slowing down from the gust of wind pushing back against him. Knowing that he had to take a different approach, Barry veered off, running away a few city blocks.

Oliver had told him he had to take the time to survey his surroundings to plan out his strategy.

Trying to think of a plan Barry recalled Caitlin's comment about him being able to run on water.

That was it. Martin wouldn't be expecting an attack coming from the riverfront blocks of downtown. Barry had to make a move quickly - he could already see Martin lifting and throwing cars with his powerful wind in his attempt to find him.

Taking a deep breath, Barry took off with a flash, dashing across the water with a tail of water behind him, every second getting closer and closer to Martin until he was breaking the sound barrier and creating the loud sound of a sonic boom. This was his chance. Martin's back was towards him as he reached him. By the time he got to Martin, who turned to the sound of the sonic boom just in time to feel Barry's fist connect with his jaw sending Martin stumbling back into a bench. As Martin began to try to lift his hand Barry rushed him, landing punch after punch both to his body and to his jaw until Martin was clearly unconscious.

"It's over. He's unconscious. I didn't do any permanent damage but he will be sore when he wakes up, but he will be fine." Barry stated into his ear piece.

"Guys are you there? I said it's over." Barry said, taping on the ear piece with one finger since he didn't hear a reply from his friends.

"BARRY WATCH OUT CAPTAIN COLD IS BEHIND YOU." Caitlin yelled out over the microphone, helplessly only able to watch as Barry was frozen into a possibly icy tomb.

"Now Flash please don't tell me you forgot about us now did you?" Captain Cold said with a smirk on his face. Then, to his companion, he added, "Heat Wave get our new friend over there and let's get to the van."

"Why don't we just off the Flash right here?" Heat Wave whined. "This is our chance."

"We could but you see I want the world to see it. I want them to know we took out their "Hero" and when we do the city will be ours with no one to even try to stop it."

A/N : So I just wanna throw out another big shout out to Caitlin51 for beta reading this for me! Go read her work!

I wanna say thank you for those who have reviewed its made me want to write more since this is my first fic and I didnt know if people would enjoy it. How did you like this chapter? Let me know by a review or tweet me!


	6. Chapter 5

**Going Home**

-  
Author: kpolk817  
Twitter: kpolk817  
Summary: Barry learned that time travel is possible – what happens the first time he gives it a try?

Big Shout out to Caitlin51 on for beta reading my first story! It has to be painful lol Go check out her page and read her work! It's amazing!  
-

Chapter Five

48 Hours Earlier

"Mick, we need to make a serious statement. We are here to stay and Central City will soon be ours." Snart says while in the process of breaking down his cold gun for cleaning and repairs from their last run in with the Flash.

"Yeah, well Snart, how do you plan on us doing that? The cops confiscated all our cash from our last few jobs and now we are stuck in this dump of a warehouse."

Igniting his flame gun, Mick gazes into the flame.

"I say we just find the Flash and take him out of the picture. That would prove the point we are trying to make, I think."

"Ah Mick that's your problem, always wanting to do things the simplest or fastest way. What we need to do is show Central City and the world why we should be taken seriously. Besides, Mick, we wouldn't be able to simply catch him because he is too fast, and he isn't an idiot - he proved that last time. Those were all parts of a test you see. We need to know his limits. We need two things, the way I see it. We need more manpower and a distraction; we need something to draw his focus while we make our move. Now to do this we need capital to fund this operation since the cops took what we had in unmarked bills."

"You can keep your plans and your talks about money to yourself Snart. I simply just want to watch him bur..."

Before Mick could finish his sentence, a gust of wind ripped through the warehouse and into the darkness.

Reaching for his firearm mounted under the tablec, Snart yells out " We both know there is only one person in Central City who can move with that kind of speed. Come out from the darkness so we can see your face, Flash."

Both men were shocked to hear a very dark, distorted sounding voice emerge from the darkness, and then the sight of a man in a yellow suit with demon red glowing eyes surprised them even more " I'm nothing like the Flash - in fact, most would say I'm the reverse."

Lifting his gun, ready to pull the trigger, Mick looks at Snart. " What the hell - there are two of them now?"

Before Mick could pull the trigger, all they saw was a blur followed by Mick's gun taken from him and disassembled on the table in front of him.

"Calm down there, hot head, let's just say we are both on the same side. I know you're going after the Flash. I want him dead, make no mistake, but it has to be by my hands."

Lowering the gun knowing it serves no purpose after seeing his speed, Snart looks the Reverse Flash from head to toe before smiling. "Let me ask you this, what makes you think that you can come in here and bark orders to us?"

"Ah Snart, or is it Captain Cold you prefer to go by now? Always so cool and collected. I came because I think we can help each other, that's all. I overheard you saying you needed a distraction as well as a way to fund your operation did I not?"

Snart, slowly rubbing his chin, listened to the man's words.

"Ok, you have me interested, what do you have in mind?"

Reaching into his suit, Reverse Flash pulls out a CPD record folder and tossed it on the desk in front of them before telling them that this was their distraction.

Flipping open the folder, Snart saw the following items: a police report of last known sighting , a rap sheet, and mug shots of a man called Mart Martin.

"A Mr. Martin, huh, and what can blondie do here to help us if I may ask and why would he?"

"He will be willing to help you because the Flash is responsible for a cop killing his brother. You tell him that and that will be all the motivation he will need. It provides your distraction. While he has the Flash under control you're going to freeze CPD's finest inside their own building. With the Flash out of the way and the cops frozen in you can empty out the banks to fund your operations as well as send a statement showing that you both want to be taken seriously. That's what you want right? You want the city to be yours and you will have it, all I ask for is the Flash.

Present Day

"Barry? Barry can you hear me? Please god Barry answer me!" Caitlin says pleadingly into her microphone.

Turning to look at Cisco, Dr. Wells asks, " Cisco are Mr. Allen's vitals still in check? Check his heart rate and body temperature."

"Working on it. It says his heart rate is 120, body temperature is 98.6 , everything is checking out fine by Barry's standards. Seems the suit is helping! I love my suit."

Caitlin looks at Cisco with concern in her eyes " Now is not the time for jokes Cisco. Barry is in real danger and we need to let Joe know what's going on and he needs to get down there. Maybe the police can do something as well. I'm going to call Felicity and see if we can get Oliver to help with this also."

"Right , sorry Caitlin. I'm going to go get in touch with Joe."

As Cisco exits the room dialing Joe's cell phone, Dr. Wells slowly wheels himself over to Caitlin's work space.

"Thank you Felicity, it seems we are both having bad days. Keep me posted as I will you.

"No luck on the Arrow?"

"No she said they are dealing with some issues at the moment."

"He is going to be fine Caitlin, and if Barry was here I think he would use the phrase 'A typical Tuesday' for us. I know you're worried, but we have to figure out how to thaw Mr. Allen out once we get him back him in order to keep him from going into shock. We have to have faith he will be ok and we have to do our parts as scientist, ok?"

Knowing he is right, she gets up and makes her way to the lab.

"You are right Dr. Wells. Sorry. So where do we start?"

Cisco, after three attempts, finally gets through to Joe's cell.

"Joe, it's me, Cisco. We need your help man, they managed to freeze Barry - he is frozen solid."

"I know Cisco, we all saw it on TV, and we are trying to get officers mobilized and ready to move out on the commissioner's word. It seems Snart like being in the spot light or is making a statement by it. Please tell me Barry is ok?"

" For the moment yes , his vitals are stable and it seems his rapid healing along with the tech in my suit is keeping him stable. We are working on a way to thaw Barry out but we need your help. Do you guys still have those shields we made the last time Snart was in town?"

"Yes, We still have them but don't think you this is a little far out for the normal police department?"

"We basically need you guys to buy us some time to get to Barry. Caitlin is trying to reach out to Team Arrow for help but we know you don't really care for their methods."

"You're right, while I might not agree with their methods, the main focus is getting Barry out and without too many people getting close looks at him. The last thing we need is someone finding out it's Barry under the mask."

"Right, we will get right on it." After hanging up his cell with Joe his attention turns to the TV where breaking news is happening and it would seem Snart has taken back over the airwaves.

"People of Central City, good evening. In case you may have forgotten us already let me introduce ourselves again. My name is Leonard Snart, but please feel free to call me Captain Cold, and behind me is my hot-headed friend Heatwave."

Slowly turning his body to bring a frozen Barry into the frame Snart looks back into the camera "As you can see we have Central City's very own scarlet speedster , the Flash himself frozen and on display. Ladies and gentlemen of Central City this is now our city. Oh and if you think Central City's police can save you well... it seems they are in a bit of a lock down of their own."

With that the TV feed cuts out as Cisco's phone starts to ring, the display showing the name 'Joe West.'

"Cisco, we have a situation here. We are completely frozen inside the building and it would seem those new guns are a lot stronger than the old ones. The bigger issue on our hands now is that most of the police force came back to get the cold shields and are now stuck here so we have limited men in the field so we have been setup in a trap. We are getting multiple reports of robberies from downtown banks as well as looting going on. Please tell me you guys are coming up with a plan there in Star Labs. Can you get us out?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Cisco replies knowing it's a lie.

"Already have something in the works to get both the police and Barry out as well. I'll let you know when we start." Closing his phone and throwing it on the desk, Cisco runs his hands through his hair. Who was he kidding? He didn't have a plan yet.

Rubbing his temples with his fingers, he mumbles, "Think Cisco come on man think."

Broken from his thoughts, Dr. Wells enters the room with Caitlin not far behind holding a liquid substance that they say will be able to melt the ice on both Barry and the building but will not hurt Barry.

"Cisco we have a way to get Barry out, so now would be a good time to tell us you have come up with an idea to get us closer to him." Caitlin says with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I wish I had one Caitlin, but to make things worse Joe and pretty much all the police force are frozen in their headquarters so we have no means of support."

Shifting in his chair while taking off his glasses, Dr. Wells asks, "What about maybe a hologram, Cisco? Snart is smart but he can't be focused on everything at once. What if we took the footage of Barry from the news of Barry frozen and replicate it making it look like he is still there. By the time they notice we will have him out."

"That could work but what happens if they catch us in the process of doing this? We are no match for Cold and Heatwave alone."

As a sudden silence falls upon the room Caitlin speaks up.

"I think I might have an idea. What about Ronnie and Dr. Stein? Dr. Wells, you said he was stable right? All we would need them to do is keep them busy long enough to make the switch. I think it's our only viable option since Felicity said Oliver is over four hours away from us at the moment." Both men agreed with her idea with a nod of the head.

"I'm going to call him, Cisco you get the van while Dr. Wells and I round up everything."

Spinning around in his chair while making his way to the exit, Dr. Wells says, "Actually, I would just slow you down in this chair, so you two go while I get in touch with the fire departments to see if maybe we can get this solution loaded on a truck to break down the ice around the police station."

With the plan set in motion all three members went different ways knowing what it is they each must do.

Pulling out her phone, Caitlin dials Ronnie's number, thankfully hearing his voice after the second ring.

"Cait where are you? The city is a mess. I've been trying to call but the lines are all jammed packed."

"Ronnie, I'm fine. I'm still at Star Labs but I need your help. Actually we all need your help including the city. We need you to help us get Barry back."

A sudden silence lingers for a few seconds before Ronnie replies.

"Ok Cait, I'll help get Barry back especially since I do owe him for separating Dr. Stein and myself apart and for keeping you safe but on one condition. After all of this is done we are going to have a talk. One where neither of us gets up until everything has been said. Is that a deal?"

"Deal, I understand. I know things have changed and I'm sorry but we will talk about it after alright? Right now I need you to get to Dr. Stein so we can save the city and save Barry."

"Ok what's the plan?"

"We are going to have you create a diversion for us so we can get to Barry. We have a hologram set up to give us time to get him out before they notice. Once we have him out we need you to get out of there and head over to the police station and help with the ice there. The police have been frozen inside of the building."

"Ok I understand."

"One last thing, stay safe ok? These guys have killed before I don't think they will think twice about doing it again."

" You know you're amazing Cait , I understand why they want you around. You're the one who keeps the team grounded, here it is I can fly and shoot fire out my hands yet you're still worried about me when you're going to do something even more dangerous possibly than what I am doing."

"Well I have some pretty amazing friends."

"I'll see you after this is over, Cait, but until then be careful, and Cait, I love you."

After the short pause with no response there was a brief sigh on Ronnie's end before Caitlin spoke up.

"I love you too Ronnie."

As Caitlin hung up her phone she couldn't help but to start to cry. She felt like she had let Ronnie down. How could she have feelings for another man? The nine months after the explosion left her a broken woman. She didn't want to eat, she would hardly sleep due to nightmares, she felt numb walking around like a shell of her former self. Her whole world had not just crumbled around her, overnight her world had been shattered. The only thing that had pulled her through those dark days was her friendship with Cisco and Dr. Wells. They had stood by her side when others told her that her career was ruined and shunned her for working on the accelerator that destroyed part of the city and for continuing to work at Star Labs.

Then she met Barry Allen, a man struck by lightning the night of the explosion. She didn't understand why they were looking after him when so many others had also been affected, but Dr. Wells said that Barry was special. Turns out he was right, Barry was special but not by his powers or abilities. What made Barry special to her was he got her to smile again, he got her to enjoy life again and spend it with the people she cared about. He even got her to be social, Lord knows he will never stop teasing her about the night they sang together or her speech about an evil dress. Barry had managed to pick up those shattered pieces and he managed to make her feel whole again, not broken like she had felt before.

That's what made this so hard on her. She knew what was going to be asked of her when she spoke to Ronnie again about her relationship with Barry. She was going to have to choose between her life before the accelerator or after - essentially, Ronnie or Barry.

Having gathered everything into the van, Cisco and Caitlin take off towards downtown leaving Dr. Wells to go to the fire department. What they didn't know was that Wells had already suited up and was headed to Mercury Labs to get his hands on some of the remaining items he needed for his tech that he planned on using to steal the speed force from Barry once he finally learned to tap into it.

With little to no resistance at all, in a matter of moments, he was in and out of Mercury Labs with the items he had searched for before heading downtown to the fire department as Dr. Wells once again.

While trying to get to the downtown square, Cisco and Caitlin ran into an issue.

"Look at all these people everywhere, Caitlin. There is no way we can get to him in the van so we are going to have to go by foot."

As the two make their way down the crowded city square, the night sky erupts with fire as Firestorm touches down in of the bank being robbed by Captain Cold and Heatwave.

"All right you two - time to pick on someone who can fight back." Throwing a stream of fire into the bank, he caused Captain Cold and Heatwave to take cover.

"Now we have one who can shoot fire. This is just great. And who might you be?" Snart ask from behind a table.

Like an over excited fan Heatwave pipes in " I don't know but he is freaking awesome! "

While looking the two in the eyes, Ronnie tells them. " You can call me Firestorm."

While Firestorm had Cold and Heatwave distracted in the bank, Caitlin and Cisco made their way to Barry where Cisco began to set up the hologram and Caitlin opened the vial of liquid substance to melt the ice around Barry to free him. In a matter of seconds their whole plan came to a halt as a streak came rushing in, shattering the hologram machine and grabbing Caitlin by the neck causing her to drop the vial which then broke, spraying the substance all over the ground.

Cisco tried to make a move on the Reverse Flash but was met by a knee to the stomach and an elbow to the back of the head, knocking him out cold. All Caitlin could do was watch in horror as the grip on her throat got tighter to the point where she couldn't breathe.

Turning her to face Barry in the eyes through the glass, they both look into the ice almost as if he was taunting Barry. "LOOK AT HIM! I know you can hear me in there Flash! I told you we would see each other again. We are destined to do this for all of time, you know."

As her surroundings start to fade to darkness, she notices the ice holding Barry begin to move.

"That's it Flash, come on out or she dies. Do you want the blood of another woman you care about spilled by my hand?"

Caitlin couldn't believe her eyes, Barry was somehow moving the ice. The whole thing was giving off what felt like vibrations. She couldn't explain it but she watched as Barry managed to vibrate his body through the solid chunk of ice he had been imprisoned in.

In a weakened state due to him being frozen for so long, Barry is bent over trying to catch his breath.

" Get your hands off her! You wanted me right? Well here I am!" Barry said with open arms as he raised his head.

Dropping Caitlin from his grasp, the Reverse Flash dashes towards Barry,tackling him into a car before slamming Barry's head through the car's windshield.

"Look at you, so weak , so pathetic. I could kill you right now so easily. Be thankful you still serve a purpose to me... Till next time, Flash."

Rolling off the car and to the ground, spitting up blood, Barry wipes his mouth as he sees that Cold and Heatwave have made Firestorm go on the defensive.

Knowing his body was beaten and bruised, Barry knew he had to end this fast. With Cold and Heatwave focused on Firestorm, in one pass Barry managed to grab both of their guns.

"Now boys, what did I tell you last time about playing with these in my city?"

Throwing the guns over his shoulder towards Caitlin and Cisco, Barry rushes in,landing multiple punches on both men, leaving them both knocked out cold.

As he turned to begin to walk to his friends Barry began to feel his body shake and give out on him as he collapses onto the street.

Caitlin had managed to wake Cisco when she saw Barry collapse on the street in front of them.

"Barry!"

Both Caitlin and Cisco move towards his body as Firestorm lands next to them.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I think he will be fine his body is beaten , bruised , and just worn out. We will get him home but you need to head to the police department to help get them out."

"Ok, I'll see you at home." And with that Firestorm flew off into the night sky.

After getting Barry to the van, they start the drive to Barry's house with the radio on, hearing the news that with the help of Star Labs' very own Dr. Wells and the hero calling himself "Firestorm" the police had been rescued and were working on cleaning up the last of the criminal activities going on in the city.

Once getting Barry inside, Cisco told Caitlin he would walk home since it wasn't far away from here, leaving Barry and Caitlin alone in his house.

Opening his eyes, the first thing he sees was a familiar look. She had the look she has when he has scared her to death and she is worried about him.

Sliding his hand into hers on the bed, Barry looks into her eyes " I'm sorry I scared you. I know how you worry about me but I'm going to be fine, Cait."

"I know you will be, just don't make this a habit ok?"

"Is that doctor's orders?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Yes you goof that's doctor's orders now get some rest."

She stayed with him until he passed out and she then made her way home where Ronnie was waiting for her.

"How is he?"

"He will be fine, he heals faster than normal people do."

"Well good, the city needs him. So do you wanna tell me everything Cait? I'm not stupid I can see the way you look at him and even how you are around him."

Leaning into the frame of the door, Caitlin knew this was it, this was the moment things would all change.

"You're right, I'm sorry Ronnie, I wasn't expecting it to happen it just kinda did. It's no one's fault but we just slowly got closer to the point where the line of friends or something else got blurry till it wasn't even there anymore."

"Fate is a funny thing it seems. We thought of each other as soulmates and yet one event changes everything. The time apart, the emotional toll we have had to endure without each other , it seems it has changed us both."

Lowering her head into her hands, Caitlin could hear the rain start to fall outside.

"Do you love him?"

Not being able to lift her head to look at him in the eyes, she responded, "Yes, I do love him. I'm sorry Ronnie."

"With everything that's happened, Cait I can't blame you. You found you way to move on and I guess I'll have to find mine." Ronnie says as he slips off his wedding band and places it on the table as he makes his way to the door.

Looking at the ring on the table, tears form in Caitlin eyes.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Stein has some friends in Pittsburgh who think they can help us. Sounds like a good starting point for me." As Ronnie starts to walk out the door and down the stairs into the rain, he hears Cait call out to him to wait.

Running up to him, she hugs him one last time.

"You will always be my girl Cait." Breaking the hug, those was the last words she heard him say before he took off into the night sky.

Having walked back into the house, she picked up his wedding band in her hand. It was over, the man she once thought was her soulmate was gone and all she had left was his ring. Before she knew it she was wandering through the rain till she found herself at a familiar house. She had ended up at Barry's door. Standing there, soaking wet, she knocked on the door a few times before a bruised and battered Barry opens the door.

Through all the rain he could still tell she had been crying.

"Cait , hey what's wrong?"

Slowly opening her hand, she allowed him to see Ronnie's wedding ring in her hand.

Without thinking twice Barry stepped out into the rain and wrapped his arms around her as she broke down in his arms in the rain with him telling her it was going to be ok.

A/N : So I just wanna throw out another big shout out to Caitlin51 for beta reading this for me! Go read her work! also wanna throw out a big thank you to those who take the time to review! I listened to your concerns so this was an attempt at a longer chapter! Thank you to Vicky Tzalachani, Darren's Loveeer, ISeeItIShipIt, Violet Eternity, Periwinkle Skittles, Airsay, EmeraldGuardian7 ( who also just posted his very own story! go check it out!, TalentStar, and Nosside for the reviews!


End file.
